


You Make My Heart Beat

by dreasmilesalways



Category: The Saturdays
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreasmilesalways/pseuds/dreasmilesalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever Follie fanfic,i hope everyone likes..I have been inspired by Amazing writers and their Frollie stories :D Flashbacks,Drama/Romance/Friendship/Humor</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Follie fanfic,i hope everyone likes..I have been inspired by Amazing writers and their Frollie stories :D Flashbacks,Drama/Romance/Friendship/Humor

__

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they’re yours; if they don’t they never were.-Jonathan Livingston Seagull_

**L.A.,Frankies &Mollies hotel room**

“He doesn’t mean anything to me! Babes you do!” Frankie screamed.

“Really? Then why does he keep flying up here,when we are here?!” Mollie yelled back.

“I don’t know! he just does..he shows up unexpectedly and somehow everywhere we are.he does it himself.. I don’t control him.”

“Yes you do! That’s the sad part franks, he’s like the puppy that gives you sad eyes and you have full control of him.”

“I do not! Mollie there is nothing going on between him and I! I love you! You are my one and only!The one I want and no one else!,I have explained that to you soo many times..I am with YOU Mollie and you only,your the one I WANT” Frankie yelled taking a step closer to Mollie. Pleading for the blonde to understand what she is saying.

“Frankie I can’t do this.”Mollie whispered.

“Can’t do what exactly?”Frankie questioned.

“This…..Us…you and I,” Mollie whispered barely loud enough so Frankie could hear her.

“Us,as in you no longer want to be with me?”

“No…yes…. I don’t know I’m not sure. I just need some space.”

“So you want space. So that does mean we are breaking up?”  
“look at this from my way; your ex is still in love with you and I love you..god I do but I can’t help but feel at any moment you can just run back into him arms everytime he comes unexpectedly visits and me with a broken hea-

“Mollie you seriously cant see that I am madly in love with you. yes I was with Wayne he is my past I loved him but I was never in love with him as I am with you”

“See I want to believe that I really do but..Maybe we just rushed into this Frankie some time apart would help us define our relationship..maybe,”the blonde said on the brink of tears trying desperately to holding them in.

“Mollie I don’t,” the brunette paused hanging her head in defeat with her short hair falling over her face and small tears beginning to fall down her face‘“I understand” ‘If this would help with Mollie understand that she really did love her then break up it was’

Mollie couldn’t help it as she saw frankies tears stream down her face and immediately began to regret what she said ‘I have to do this it’s for the best’ she kept telling herself. The blonde slowly reached up tucking away short brunette hair behind Frankies ears and lifting her chin too make Frankies brown eyes look into her blue eyes.

“I love you Frank’s. But I need to know that I have all your heart.Because you have my full heart in your hands. I know you say I’m the one you love and theirs nothing going on between you and him, but I need you to figure things out on your own away from me and for i to do the same away from you,” Mollie said as the tears began falling freely from her eyes. Mollie took a step back,letting her hand slip away from Frankies face slowly as if this is the last time she’ll ever get to hold this sweet beautiful face in her hand. turning away towards their/well now Frankies hotel room door opening it. Frankies sad eyes following Mollies every step of the way.  
Mollie turned back looking over her shoulder at Frankie one last time before walking out the door.


	2. You Make My Heart beat Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollies P.O.V to the break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits!

_All those flashes of old memories My past, you and I All the way but through I feel so alive_

Mollie P.O.V  
The blonde closed the door behind her looking at it for some moments'Frankie I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I love you'she whispered. And walked down the long hallway to the one of the few hotel rooms she can go to for seeking comfort and understanding friend.

_Knock knock_

I hear movement behind the door and a yell of 'hold on a minute'before the was opened. 'Oh now I feel bad she's all dolled up probably leaving to meet up with Gary..on a date or something.I shouldnt have come.Vanessa was dressed in a very adorable stripped dress paired with strapless black christian louboutin and her hair was slightly curled. Vanessa gave me a concern look'probably because my make up is everywhere and I have every hint of crying on my face"Mollie what's wrong?" I look everywhere but her just the concern in her voice makes me want to cry out more. "Can I come in?" Vanessa narrows her eyes at me for a moment.Before opening her door slightly and signals for me to come in. I walk past her, and take a seat on her couch looking out her huge hotel room windows overlooking downtown L.A. Thinking back to the promise she made and one of nights she will never forget.

_***Flashback***_  
Mollie had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend waist from behind with her head slightly on the brunettes shoulder looking out.The two were outside on the balcony of their hotel room looking at the beautiful night life of L.A.,the scenery was lovely.After a few moments of peaceful moments the brunette of two asked when she noticed her girlfriend was very quiet

"Mollie what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Mollie placed a small kiss on the soft shoulder of her girlfriend "I'm just wondering"she said softly

Frankie was curious to know,questioning"Wondering about what love?"

The blonde sighed softly and wrapped her arms more tightly on frankie. "About you, and me,us"

Frankie quickly turned in the embrace wrapping her arms around the blondes neck and Mollie to replacing her arms around Frankie frame once again. "us?"a small concern in her voice

Mollie heard the concern and quickly reassured her girlfriend."Yes us,are future and the present"

"Woooh"Frankie let out a small breath she had been holding,'it was dumb of me to think she was going to say something else'

Mollie heard the small gasp"Are you okay babes?"

"Yes my love,I-"Frankie looked down sadly shaking her head'how can I think she was going to say something else'"ii..I just thought you were going to say something else that's all"

Mollie dumbfound re thought about what she had just said about you,me and us 'Mollie king you fool' she scolded herself 'oh my gosh it sounded like I was going to break up with her'.she quickly tried to reassure her girlfriend for the way it must've sound. "Frankie I'm sorry the way it came out,and how it must of sounded like"

"No no"Frankie shook her head still looking down"it was foolish of me to think else"

Mollie noticed Frankies head still down"Babe don't blame yourself it was my fault"

"It isnt your fault molls,I thought you were about to end us...it was silly of me to even think it because that's mostly how all break conversations start..well past break ups for me"Mollie could relate too from past experience. The blonde gently removed one arm from the embrace she had on frankie and gently lifted the brunettes chin to see her beautiful brown eyes to speak what was on her mind.

"Francesca Sanford,I love you and those past break ups lead you too to finally notice my love for you and know I will never break your heart as they did.I Mollie king promise to love you forever and ever and ever and ever an-"

Frankie smiled at Mollies childish line and cut her girlfriends rambling with a much needed passionate kiss.lips moving in sync,hands wrapped tightly around the others waist and wind blowing in the background making their kiss extra extraordinary.After a few moments had passed Frankie was the first to pull away with glazed eyes and a extremely large smile on her face.Mollie on the other hand had the same glazed eyes but with a small pout on her lips for the kiss being short ended.Frankie leaned in once again placong a small peck on the blondes lips, seeing her now smile.'that did the trick,turn that frown upside down'  
"And ever..Forevers"Frankie finished her girlfriends sentence.

Mollie looked into the beautiful eyes she could never get enough of,enter lacing her fingers with frankies. "Forevers"she repeated with a mega watt smile on her face."so now I would like to explain my thoughts to you about what I was wondering about"Mollie spoke.

Frankies eyes fully focused only on Mollie. "And what are you wondering about?"

"Sometimes I have to actually pinch myself to believe this is all actually real-before Mollie could continued. Frankie unlaced their fingers and reached behind pinching the soft firm of her girlfriends bum"Well I will do it for you love"the brunette giggled at mollies surprising gasp but nodded for the blonde to continue. Mollie re-laced their fingers continuing with a playful tone and a smile playing on her lips"as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted"she blushed making Frankie giggle again 'god that laugh is so adorable' "I have to actually pinch myself to believe this is all actually real that you are my girlfriend and I yours.Are fans and family knowing we are together and they can't agree more that we make eachother happy and I love that.I LOVE YOU"

"this is all real and I'll keep reminding you everyday we are together babe,I absolutely Love you"

"I'm going to marry you Francesca Sanford"

"So are you proposing now?"the brunette teased

"No not now,when I do it will be much more romantic than this babes...just know one day I will,I'll get the woman of my dreams,love her forevers as she will do the same for me, and we will live Happily ever after and after and after-"

"And after.You Mollie King,are such a romantic"Frankie stated sincerely.

"Only for you babe"  
 _***End flashback***_

Still Mollies P.O.V  
I reminisce thinking now of the promise I swore never to break.'Frankie im sorry'I turned my heard towards where i could hear my name being called.

"Mollie?Mollie?Mollie can you hear me?"Vanessa sighed loudly when she got my attention and she made to Come sit on the couch next to me.

"Gosh you scared me for a minute their molls" I roll my eyes at the youngest member of the band'Vanessa Is so over dramtic' Vanessa reached over wiping my face"Mollie what's wrong?,you can tell me." I was unaware of the tears streaming down my face,I sniffle trying to hold them back.the words I'm about to say I don't even want to believe them myself.I start sobbing"Me...mmm-me and Frankie broke up" I hear a loud gasp before i feel Vanessa hugging me tightly.it doesn't help I just continue to cry even more. "Oh Mollie"I hear the sadness in her voice."are you okay?"

I pull back from the hug.I am sure my voice is cracking"No,yes..I'm not sure nessa..what am I going to do now..act like we never happened and try to be friends for the sake of the band?"I place my elbows on my knees covering my face with my hands. "Mollie,I honestly don't know what too say"

I hear a distance ringing and look up at Vanessa"is that your phone?"she gets up off the couch to retrieve her phone. Vanessa glances at her screen"Ahh yes it was me,Gary is downstairs.I'm going to cancel" I get up quickly walking to Vanessa grabbing her shoulders.I quickly decline the small offer"No no,Vanessa you go out with Gary you've been planning this date and when do we ever have time to have off like this"

"But Mollie you need me,Gary will understand"Vanessa whines

"No no no" I shake my head "I'll be fine.You go on now call Gary and tell him your ready"Vanessa looks like shes about to object but I continue with a strong voice"I just need some alone time vanessa to come to terms with what's actually happening"

"Im going to feel bad if I leave you here all alone friend"I feel her slumps her shoulders in defeat'yes no more arguing'"are you sure?

I release her arms reaching to wipe my eyes and hand her her phone"Yes absolutely..absolutely positive"I give her my best'Vanessa please'face.She nods in understanding but not without her significant eye roll

"Okay,but you promise you will call me if you need anything" Vanessa grabs her phone;goes to pick up her jacket and starts towards the door and "I mean anything molls" I nodded with a small smile Vanessa looked me over again before opening the door "we are going to discuss this more when I come back" I signal for her to leave with a shooing sound and with that she exists the room with a sigh. I slump against the couch with a heavy sigh myself. "What are you going to do now Mollie King?"

Next chapter will be Frankies P.O.V.,sorry for the long wait school has been getting hectic.I am in my second to last term before finishing school.I should let you all know English is my weakest subject so I'm sorry for all mistakes I made,but I do hope you all enjoy the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Frankies P.O.V.,sorry for the long wait school has been getting hectic.I am in my  
> Second to last term before finishing school.I should let you all know English is my weakest subject so I'm sorry for all mistakes I made,but I do hope you all enjoy the story.


	3. You Make My Heart Beat Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankies P.O.V of the Break Up

_"You never forget your first love, it's the person you always compare others too."_

Frankies P.O.V

The door to my hotel room shut and that's was enough to let me know Mollie has given up on our relationship sending my heart into shattered pieces all over again.I collapse on the floor with my knees pressed in to my chest and my head placed above my knees.Sobbing my heart out

"Mollie..Mollie I LOVE YOU..I'm sorry"every word is true 'I love you and I'm sorry'

 I hear the faint sound of knocking but I try to ignore it.

_Knock knock_

I make no attempt to answer it still.Maybe they'll get the point and leave.I don't want to be disturbed right now.I'm hurting.

_Knock knock_

This time the knocking is very loud and I hear the familiar annoyed motherly voice.                        

"Frankie!Mollie!it's Una & Aofie Belle...I really need you too open the door I have my hands full at the moment.. _Knock knock_...anyone?"

"Shit!"I curse loudly.Tonight me and Mollie 'well just me now'the host of are weekly movie night.Una was bringing the snacks and little Aofie belle.Rochelle had text she was having an evening with Marvin and no clue as what Vanessa was going to do only saying 'I have plans,sorry'

"I heard that!!I know you are in their!I can really use some help please"

'I can't leave my band mate and my niece in the hallway'I contemplate on opening the door and telling her that movie night is cancelled.I hear soft whimpers 'Aww little Aofie belle"

"coming" I yell quickly getting up off the floor wiping away at the dirt on my shorts,passing by a mirror on the wall 'I look like shit,no way I'm going to hide this from Una'.I huff make towards the door with my hand on the door handle.One last time I try to wipe any evidence of me crying with the back of my hand. 'Can't turn back now' I twist the knob not surprised it is unlocked from when...when 'I don't want say her name right now'from when she left.I slowly open it poking my head out to see Una with little Aofie belle on her hip and trying to juggle what looks to be a big Brown paper bags full of snacks in her arms.

Una sighs loudly(looking through her hand bag for her cell"about time" she mutters adjusting Aofie and the bag. Walking straight pass me into the room.Putting the bag in her arms on my kitchen island.Then I hear her annoyed tone

"Gosh what took you so long,my arm was killing me"I can feel her eyes on me.

"Frankie,you've been crying"it sounds more like a statement than a question. "Frankie what's wrong?"ugh! Theirs the question and Unas motherly concern voice.

"Nothing" I lie not looking at the oldest member of the group and make to play with my niece.Smiling at little Aofie belles small arms waving at me to hold her. Una passes her daughter to me and I still feel her watching me still wanting to question me.I blow small raspberries against Aofie bells chubby cheeks and loving to hear the squeals of her laughter.Aofie belle always makes me feel better.I'm trying so hard to deflect this up coming conversation with una but it's bound to happen.

I turn fully towards Una with Aofie still wrapped in my arms letting the Irish woman see my puffy bloodshot eyes with my mascara everywhere.Let's face it,my face is an absolute dead give away that I've been literally balling me eyes out.

"Me..me...me- "I take a deep breath,'saying it out loud makes it more real'"me and Mollie broken up" Una gasps with her hand instantly moving over her mouth.

"Oooh Frankie"She walks towards me and pulls me into her arms. 'And that's all that it takes for me to start sobbing again'I place my head on her shoulder feeling my tears spill once again.Una whispering small words "it's okay....calm down...just breath love"

I do as told inhaling and exhaling I don't want a panic attack to occur 'Mollie always helped me with my panic attacks and little breakdowns,I remember the time when she helped me overcome one of my biggest panic attack I ever had....the day we were to tell the girls and peter of are new relationship'

_****Flashback***_

L.A.,Frankies Hotel room

(Gasping!Gasping!)

"Frankie,babe...breathe in..breath out" Mollie stood rubbing small circles on her girlfriend of three months lower back.

(Gasping! gasping!)

"Babe calm down we can do this..they are our friends."

In a few minutes My girlfriend and I were headed to lunch with their band mates and their manager,the thought alone made me nervous..not from the idea of lunch because it was a everyday thing to do,but today was the day myself & Mollie were to confess to the girls and Peter were an actual couple.

Between gasps i reply "I know they are friends, but what do we say?'oh hey everyone me and Mollie have been dating for two months...sorry we kept it from you this long"

I see Mollie gaze down "Hey"I gently lift my blonde girlfriends chin to look up at me "I'm sorry that was unnecessary"

"I know you are,it's fine" Mollie always loved that Frankie was always quick to apologize."we can do this Franks.I know it's real to early in a relationship to be saying 'I love you'but I have always loved you"

"and I always loved you more than a friend"

"Then it's settled I love you and you love me.we want to be together.And that's all that matters..So come on get up,we in this together,it's only the girls and peter"'not are folks...yet' Mollie mumbled silently.Making to stand up off the couch. I made to get up also but fell back down on shakey legs 'oh my gosh my parents'

(Gasping,Gasping)

"Breathe just breathe,your fine love...just breathe...we will cross that bridge when we get their...now just breathe for me"

I breathe in small breaths,releasing them."Breathe babe breathe"Mollie Once again continues to rub Frankies back in comfort.My breathing eventually settled back into normal after a few seconds.'the girls love Mollie...the girls love me...we love the girls....my family loves me..my family loves Mollie...Mollie loves me...I love Mollie..they will understand and continue to love us...I love Mollie..Mollie Loves me' Frankie repeated to herself.

She looked up from her place on the couch next to her blonde girlfriend.She loved when Mollie knew exactly how to calm her down with her less frequent panic attacks.She always loved how Mollie was Always so caring even before they were lovers.This just happened to be one of the many things she loved about Mollie.

Pure love and affection in those beautiful blue eyes blonde"All better love?"

I nod leaning up to place a kiss on Mollies lips "Yes,thank you babes" I kiss her in between every word that I say                     "I-(kiss)-love-(kiss)-you-(kiss)"

Mollie giggled against my lips "I Love you too Frankie" she leaned in to deepen their kiss.I simply allow the kiss to deepen,we were so caught up in the moment,we really had to go. Using all myself control I pull away from my girlfriends sweet lips.

"Mmmmh as much as I love to stay here and continue this make out session,we have to meet up with peter and the girls"

'Aww she's simply adorable'Mollie sadly pouted her adorable pout but stood up from the couch fixing her summer dress.Extending her hand to help me up.

"Such a lady"I teased  which grants me a kischeek as i take my girlfriends hand in helping me up.I stand flattening my navy blue dress and adjusting my brown belt around my waist.the two of us headout into the L.A. scene.

"Such a lady"I teased  which grants me a kiss to my cheek as i take my girlfriends hand in helping me up.I stand flattening my navy blue dress and adjusting my brown belt around my waist.the two of us headout into the L.A. scene.

(Restaurant)

(Restaurant)

Mollie & i arrived shortly after Peter,Rochelle and Una.Waiting for the youngest member of the group Vanessa. I took my usual seat next to Mollie. While Peter sat at the head of one side of the table,Una and Rochelle occupying the seats across from us.Vanessa was to be seat at the other headed of the table.

Everyone is occupied with their cell phone devices in hand.I take to look at my Twitter page after posting "Having Lunch with@MollieTheSats,@RochelleTheSats,@UnaTheSats,@VanessaTheSats&@peterloraine" I smile at all comments made from fans all around the world 'From I love you' to'Frollie''Saturday Lunch'to 'have a great lunch'.

Vanessa finally arrives apologizing for her tardiness of 'Gary was leaving back home,j wasnt ready to say goodbye'which everyone was very understanding.We each have gone though that moment at times.eventually we all order and fall into our routine of chatting with one another,until are plates and drinks have arrived we continue to chat about anything and everything.

Once everyone is half way done with their meals I feel Mollie place her hand on my knee,gently patting me.I glance up at her to see her raised eyebrows as of asking 'do we tell them now?' I fidget nervously in my seat but give a smile and small nod which Mollie returns

I breathe in and exhale slowly 'this is it,I'm ready' I scoot out my seat and stand placing my napkin on the table.Clearing my throat getting everyone attention'the girls&peter love Mollie...the girls& peter love me...I love the girls&peter.....Mollie loves me...I love Mollie..they will understand and continue to love us...I love Mollie..Mollie Loves me'I look at everyone with a smile and begin to speak

"Everyone..II..I..Me and-"'god I'm stuttering'Mollie Stands up now right next to me reaching for my hand lacing her slender fingers with mines'lovely how are hands fits so perfectly well together' simple gesture of encouragement to go on from my girlfriend."Well we...meaning me and Mollie have something to tell you all."

Mollie continues now looking straight at me with a beautiful smile gracing her face"we are an item"then she turns to the group

All eyes were placed on the two of us looks of surprise and a little of awe in everyones faces except for Vanessa who is sporting a very proud smirk which me nor Mollie understand.That is until we see her hold out her hand on the table saying "pay up bitches!"

Mollie and I exchange a confused look as Peter,Una and Rochelle each seem groan sadly and pull out twenty dollars from their wallets and purses handing them straight to Vanessa.

"What the hell is going on"I say very confused as to what is going on.Mollie just as confused but squeezes my hand.

Rochelle is the first to speak"Relax Frankie,we made a wager to see when you two will finally come out as a couple"

"And I won choosing this month" Vanessa said proudly waving her money as a fan over her face

"Yes because you cheated"Una spoke with a small smile on her face Peter nodding his head in agreement

"Wait you all knew?"I question in complete shock

"Well yes,Vanessa here"Rochelle pointed to the small brunette "happen to over hear a small conversation between the two of you about a second date"

Both Mollie and I turn to Vanessa to see the girl raised her hands in surrendering.

"in my defense it was on complete accident. I was leaving my room to meet up with Gary when I saw you two lingering by Mollies room sucking face then I heard small pieces of a second date and turned to see Mollie kissing you Frankie not too mention girlfriend being said many times before it"

The couple blushed in embarrassment actually remembering that day,but that is to be told another day though.The two sit back down in their seats with their hands still laced together

Mollie now questioned the group"Wait how long do you think we've been together?"

"Four months?"

" two months and three weeks and a half"

"Five months?"

"Three months"

Mollie playfully glared at everyone"is their a wager on it also"

Una,Peter and Rochelle quickly say yes,while Vanessa loudly says no

Everyone is now looking at Vanessa"Fine yes"she rolls her eyes in annoyance but with the same smile on her face from earlier."can we now know how long you've been a couple?

Mollie looks to Frankie for confirmation which she smiles at her.

"Three Months exactly" the blonde states

"Yes"both Una and Rochelle cheer in unison highfiving eachother gladly excepting their winnings from Peter and Vanessa.

Okay now that that is settled none of you are not shocked?,not even a bit upset?"

The manager of the group spoke"You know at first honestly I and the girls were all a little upset that you two didn't come too us right away but we understood that you two would come too us when you were completely ready-He smiled at the two"I guess now was the time and I want you two too know I'm happy for the both of you"

Mollie and Frankie smiled back "Thank you Peter"

Una now spoke "we love you both we just want you two too be  happy and it happens that you two are happy with eachother then we are happy for the both of you"

Rochelles turn"You know we've been team Frollie-Everybody at the table laughed at the couples nickname _Frollie_ given by fans and member's of the band.- for quiet a while we just didn't know when either of you were going to make a move or actually confess to one another.I'm super happy you two finally did though because you two have something special for eachother"

Now last but not least Vanessa. "I'm a proud supporter of Frollie,but seriously about dayuum time you two" the youngest of the group declared getting up from her seat running to hug both Mollie and Frankie everyone else joining the group hug.

Once everyone had given the two their hugs.Mollie and Frankie addressed the group again.With Frankie Speaking up again

"We are very greatful for friends like you,thank you! we love each of you so much for your approval.On a more serious note we want you all to understand that our relationship will not making an impact on the band saying "if"we were to break up or something dramtic to happen between us we would try our best to work it out and still be able to work and be friends"if"that were to happen not saying it will or won't just "if"- Everyone nodded their okays and understandings

Mollie now had the last topic for the group"and lastly we would like to publicly come out to our fans right after we spoken with our families."

Rochelle,Peter,Vanessa and Una all shared a look.The redhead of the group spoke for everyone "we had talked about this a month ago,we support you two and any decisions you choose.if you wish too come out publics were 100% supporters of Frollie.we wouldn't want you two too hide your relationship and we think it would be lovely for you to show your love"

Rochelle,Peter,Vanessa and Una all shared a look.The redhead of the group spoke for everyone "we had talked about this a month ago,we support you two and any decisions you choose.if you wish too come out publics were 100% supporters of Frollie.we wouldn't want you two too hide your relationship and we think it would be lovely for you to show your love"

Frankie and Mollie looked at each and single everyone to see the confirmation of full support and love."Thank you"Frankie and Mollie looked at each and single everyone to see the confirmation of full support and love."Thank you"

****End Flashback****

Still Frankies P.O.V

I don't know how long we have been in this position so I pull back when I feel Aofie belle squirming in protest in my arms of feeling smothered by me and her mother's arms.

"I don't know what to do Una"i continue to sob

"It'll be alright love,you and Mollie will get through this"

Little Aofie belle can sense the emotions floating around in the room because she herself becomes very sensitive and starts crying. Una takes her daughter back in her arms trying to soothe her"Hey little Aofie belle no need to cry auntie Frankie is alright she and auntie Mollie will work things out" 'God I hope she's right,it's a lot easier said than done'

"Me and you are going to cheer up Auntie Frankie here"The Irish singer of the group gently stroked her daughter cheeks and using a small childlike voice"how does that sound hmmm?"she questioned her daughter and got the response of a happy giggle which caused Frankie to laugh,and wipe away her sad eyes.

"I guess that's a yes,shall we continue this girls night in"

"Let's make it into a slumber party,shall we?"

My smile widens at that," I would really love that"

 

 

(3hrs later)

After a couple of romcoms filled with laughter,junk food,and one very yawny Aofie Belle later.Frankie and Una decided it was time for bed.Una changed herself and Aofie into pajamas.I decided to put on a     pair of my own.Shutting off the lights casting the room in darkness with the only light casting off the moon streaming in from the curtains.The Three of us were laying on my bed with Aofie sleeping peacefully between the two of us.Una laying on Mollies side of the bed.

"I love Mollie." I whisper into the night,Im not sure Una heard me.

"I know you do Franks and she loves you." Una replied while softly stroking her daughters soft hair."give her time,she'll come around."

"What if she doesn't love me...anymore?..What if she doesn't come around?..What if I lose Mollie forever. What if this was it ...the end?" I ramble A little loud but not enough to disturb the peaceful sleeping baby..but it's just so many questions popping into my head."

"Frankie don't speak like that,that's too many what if's in one sentence...And Mollie _does love you_ ,you can never lose her,she will always be a friend and more than a friend too you...you too made a promise to work things out...this is not the end of Frollie..no ifs or buts"

"how can you be so sure?"

"Mollie is forever in love with you, she won't give up so easily..this is a break,a break for the both of you.This just as hard for her as it is for you.This is the time to show this relationship is worth fighting for Franks,fight for her..fight for what you love and don't let it slip away."

I take all in what Una just said,I'm really glad she and Aofie Belle are here"Thank you Una,I appreciate you and Aofie being here with me" I say with so much sincere behind my words.

"You are very welcome Frankie and I'm always here for you,now let's get some rest..we don't know what to expect tomorrow but you and Mollie _will_ work this out just give it time and space,and you will see Frollie still exists"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely Sorry for long wait,Okay so this was a long chapter...I want to stretch this story pretty far as I can.I have placed small memories of Frollie happy scene and deep friendship conversation within*** Ending with Frankie/una friendship this chapter I love Una and her motherly concern heart I just wanted to share it..&little Aofie Belle is just too adorable and needed to be added....peter&the girls being proud supporters of Frollie was my fav..Next ch. Is in progress sorry for any mistakes(I rewrote this chapter.3 so many times) ,til then -forever Frollie fan

**Author's Note:**

> R& R  
> Should I continue???,i would love feedback!!


End file.
